


The Kiss - Part One of 'The Progression Trilogy'

by DMHP2014



Series: The Progression Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Classroom, Detention, Drarry, Dry Humping, Erections, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Kissing, M/M, Sticky Trousers, The Progression Trilogy by DMHP2014, kissing Against a Desk, kissing against a wall, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMHP2014/pseuds/DMHP2014
Summary: Somehow Harry and Draco end up kissing and then Harry finds himself in a rather sticky situation... Yes, it's exactly how it sounds.





	

Harry tapped his quill restlessly against the smooth wood of the desk, sighing intermittently.

Tap, tap, tap... _sigh_... tap, tap, tap... _sigh_... tap, tap, tap, tap, tap... _sigh._

"For fucks sake, Potter!" Malfoy bellowed. "Stop tapping your fucking quill!"

Harry's quill stilled mid tap as he turned to glare at the blond moodily. "Alright, keep your hair on," he grumbled halfheartedly.

Malfoy sneered. "Don't tell me to keep my hair on. This is all your fault!" he spat.

"My fault?" Harry asked, incredulously. "How is this my fault?"

"Because it is. It's _always_ your fault," the blond informed him.

"If I remember correctly, _you're_ the one that sent a tripping jinx at _me._ Not the other way round."

"Your face was irritating me, therefore it's your fault," Malfoy retorted.

The brunette stared at him in disbelief. "So, let me get this straight, it's my fault we're in detention because I've got an irritating face?" Harry summarized.

" _Yes_ ," the blond hissed impatiently, like it should have been obvious from the start." It's ridiculous that you're only just figuring this out now. Don't you look at yourself in the mirror?" he asked the brunette in exasperation, and then almost immediately rolled his eyes. "No, of course you don't - your hair is proof of that," he added, eyeing Harry's messy mop of dark hair, disdainfully.

A comment like that would have usually riled Harry up but tonight he wasn't in the mood for Malfoy's games, he had more pressing matters clouding his thoughts, like the fact that he was meeting Cho Chang after detention.

Harry suppressed a groan as he remembered how their last meeting had gone.

In a word, it had been _terrible_. She'd bloody cried into his mouth when he'd kissed her.

 _Fuck_. Was he really that bad of a kisser? Was it even possible to be _so bad_ that the person you were kissing actually cried?

The brunette gnawed on his bottom lip fretfully, totally unaware that there was a blond Slytherin gazing at him rather suspiciously.

Malfoy thought it was very odd indeed that Potter hadn't bitten his head off when he'd insulted his face _and_ his hair.

He watched the brunette chew on his bottom lip, leg bouncing in a nervous sort of manner under the table as he let out another explosive sigh.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you Potter?" Malfoy asked, thoroughly perplexed. "Did you and Weasley have a lovers tiff or something?"

"No," Harry answered distractedly, not properly registering what the blond had said.

Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise. A comment like that usually always guaranteed a rise out of the chosen-pillock. Whatever had the brunette so nervous and distracted must be serious. The blond had never seen him like this before.

When Harry's leg looked as though it might actually dislodge itself from his hip and take off, and he sighed again for what must have been the millionth time, Malfoy finally lost it.

"Potter!" he barked. "What the fuck is going on with you? Either tell me what it is or I'm going to have to gag you and tie you to the desk! Your nervous twitching and incessant sighing is slowly driving me up the wall."

Harry sighed again, rather pathetically.

"Salazar's soul," Malfoy groaned, looking up towards the heavens. "Please give me the strength not to Avada' him."

"I'm sorry," the brunette whined, rubbing his hands over his face roughly.

"You will be sorry when I get sent to Azkaban for murdering you! And if that happens Potter, I swear to you, I will hunt you down in the afterlife and torture you for all of eternity!"

"Christ. That's a little excessive, don't you think?" Harry asked, horrified at the thought.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"OK, OK," Harry said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll stop."

The blond gazed at the brunette for a few moments before inclining his head stiffly and turning away.

_Silence._

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, tentatively, a few minutes later, breaking into the blond's quietude.

" _What?_ " he gritted.

"Oh, never mind," Harry backtracked, thinking better of it.

"Potter," he hissed warningly. "You are seriously testing my patience tonight. Now, spit it out, what is it?"

Harry licked his bottom lip as he began to nervously crack his knuckles, one by one. "I was just wondering if... if you've ever kissed a girl and made her cry into your mouth?"

Whatever Draco had been expecting to come out of the idiots mouth, that definitely wasn't it.

"What?" he asked incredulously, eyes virtually popping out of his head.

"Has a girl ever cried when you've kissed her?" Harry revised.

Malfoy stared at the brunette in disbelief. "Wait, are you telling me that you kissed a girl and made her cry?"

Rather absurdly, Harry, began to laugh hysterically as the 'Georgie Porgie' nursery rhyme popped into his head.

Draco eyed the brunette like he was severely mentally unstable. 

He probably was.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled apologetically, when he'd finally got himself under control. "In answer to your question, I don't really think _I_ made her cry. Technically speaking, she was kind of already crying before we even started kissing but shouldn't that have stop her from crying? - The kissing, I mean - Because it definitely didn't. If anything, she cried harder," a look of panic clouded his features as he relived the memory. "I thought kissing was supposed to make you happy. Unless the other person is a really bad kisser of course... Oh _shit_ , I'm a really bad kisser aren't I?"

The blond blinked and then frowned. "How the bloody hell would I know? I've never kissed you."

Harry blushed. "Of course you haven't. How stupid of me."

Was Harry Potter really talking to Draco Malfoy about his issues with kissing girls? - What sort of insanity was this?

Harry took a deep calming breath. "Well? -" he began casually, "- has a girl ever cried when you've kissed her?"

The blond scoffed in amusement. " _No._ Don't be stupid."

"Fuck!" Harry cursed, gripping his hair tightly in his hands.

Malfoy laughed darkly. "Ah. So, the great Harry Potter makes girls cry with his appalling kissing skills. How very interesting indeed."

The brunette seemed to visibly deflate at the blond's words.

Malfoy's brow puckered. "Fucking hell Potter, it can't have been that bad. Surely you're over-exaggerating."

"It was _awful_ ," Harry confessed, morbidly.

"Well, who was it that you kissed?"

"Cho Chang."

Malfoy's brows raised in surprise, he was quite impressed that Potter had managed to pull Cho Chang of all people. Yes, he was the chosen one but it was widely known that he had no chat whatsoever. It was in fact physically painful to watch him attempt to converse with the opposite sex.

"Well, maybe it was her and nothing to do with you," Malfoy offered awkwardly. He had no idea why he was trying to sooth the brunettes bruised ego. Clearly he'd lost his mind.

"But, it felt good - _kind of_ \- just wet."

"Okay, well maybe you just need to practice," the blond huffed impatiently. "Not everyone is born with immense kissing skills," he added, his tone smug.

Harry turned towards him, eyes narrowed. "Oh, is that so. I take it you were born with these _immense_ kissing skills then?"

"Of course I was," the blond rolled his eyes, like the question was redundant.

"How do you even know that? Do you get each girl to fill out a questionnaire afterwards? Rating you on a scale of 1 to 10?"

Malfoy sneered. "I know because I've never made a girl cry," he threw back snidely. "When I kiss someone, the only sounds coming from their mouths are moans of pure _pleasure."_

Harry snorted. "Right, _sure._ "

The blond gritted his teeth together angrily. "You wouldn't understand and how could you? You've only experience the crying one's, which is exactly your problem."

"Whatever, Malfoy," Harry sighed, evidently done with the conversation.

For some reason this rubbed the blond up the wrong way. How dare the scar-headed prick dismiss him like that.

Malfoy stood up abruptly, his chair falling backwards and crashing the floor with a loud bang.

Harry's head snapped up in surprise and he too stood up, swiftly pulling his wand out of his pocket.

The blond sneered at it and Harry realized, belatedly, that Malfoy didn't even have his wand drawn.

Malfoy began to slowly walk towards the brunette, his grey eyes flashing in a way Harry had never seen before.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry asked warily, lowing his wand.

"So, Potter, you think I'm lying about being a good kisser?"

"Um, no?" he answered like it was a question. "Not really, I just think you're a bit full of yourself but that's nothing new, that's how you've always been," he shrugged.

This was the wrong thing to say.

Malfoy all but launched himself at the brunette, pushing him back until his legs hit the desk, effectively trapping him against it.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked breathlessly, gazing up into angry bright grey eyes. He could feel every curve of Malfoy's body pressed against his own and it felt... it felt...

"Shut up, Potter," the blond growled, his eyes dropping to Harry's lips. "Perhaps you should take note and just maybe you will learn a few things."

Harry was about to asked what he meant by that, when Malfoy swooped down and pressed his lips against Harry's firmly.

Harry froze in complete and utter shock, emerald eyes wide and unfocused.

Shit. Draco Malfoy just kissed him... Was _still_ kissing him... _What the fuck!?_

Malfoy pulled back. "Well, your first problem is that you're rigid as a bloody board. _Relax_ , will you? No one wants to kiss a statue," the blond chastised in irritation. "Secondly, your lips feel slack yet completely stiff at the same time - how that is even possible I have no idea but this is you we're talking about and if I've learnt anything, it's that you defy all sense and logic. And for heavens sake close your eyes!"

Harry open and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out.

Malfoy was still pressed against him and his scent - which was actually rather pleasant, if Harry was being honest - was swirling around his senses and making him feel a little drunk.

Malfoy was a _boy._

Harry was a _boy._

This wasn't right... was it?

"Okay, I'm going to talk you through it," the blond began - how had this turned into a kissing lesson? - "Now just relax. Potter, _relax!_ " he ordered, snappishly.

"I - I can't. My arch-nemesis just kissed me and is evidently planning to do it again. I'm freaking out a little."

Malfoy sighed. "Fine, just close your eyes then."

Harry did as he was told.

"Take a few deep breaths."

Harry breathed deeply - _in and out, in and out, in and out -_ until slowly but surely his shoulders began to relax.

"Good," Malfoy breathed, his warm breath tickling Harry's lips as he leaned in closer.

Harry felt the blonds lips touch his tentatively as he began planting small delicate kisses on them, which the brunette quickly reciprocated, until they fell into a comfortable synchronized pattern.

Malfoy's lips felt amazing, slightly cushioned but not overly so and so velvety soft, which wasn't surprising really - _this was Malfoy after all_ \- and they subtly tasted of spearmint.

Harry couldn't believe it but he found that he was quite enjoying himself - that was until the blond pulled back, effectively breaking the innocent little kisses.

"That was... good," Malfoy muttered, looking at Harry intensely. "Much better."

Harry simply stared into Malfoy's silvery eyes, unable to speak, his mind completely running away with him.

"You should be fine... next time... next time you -" Malfoy broke off sighing in annoyance. Fucking hell he sounded just like Potter.

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry grabbed the blonds arm to stop him from walking away.

"Back to my seat," Malfoy answered frowning. "Away from _you,_ " he added for good measure.

Harry was unperturbed. "What, so that's it?" he asked, feeling more than a little disappointed.

Malfoy's face took on a bored expression. "Is _what_ it?"

"Look, as much as I enjoyed that, I wouldn't call your kissing " _immense"_."

Malfoy scoffed. "You could hardly call that kissing. You wouldn't be able to handle it if I kissed you _properly_."

"Really?" Harry asked, smirking slightly.

_"Really."_

"Try me," he challenged.

Malfoy gazed at him long and hard before turning away and shaking his head in amusement.

"Aww, are you scared Malfoy?" Harry goaded.

The blond's head whipped around, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Oh Potter," he grinned devilishly. "You shouldn't have said that."

Harry had but a moment to come to terms with the fact that he'd quite possibly just made a terrible mistake and he also didn't particularly like the impossibly Slytherin-esque look Malfoy was currently giving him.

The brunette laughed nervously. "I was just kidding," he offered lamely.

The blond gripped him by the shoulders, spinning him around, before slamming him into the nearest wall.

Upon impact, Harry sucked in a sharp breath and Malfoy, taking advantage of the brunettes parted lips, chose this moment to strike.

He pressed Harry into the wall and all but ravaged his lips.

Harry felt the blond's tongue enter his mouth forcibly, instantly brushing against his own in the most tantalizing way that sent tingles down his spine but Malfoy didn't stop there, he swirled it against Harry's expertly, searching his mouth and tilting his head to the side as he deepened the kiss further.

Harry's head swam dizzingly. He had _never_ been kissed like this before. _Holy shit!_

He felt Malfoy's hands trail down his sides, stopping at his hips to grip them tightly as he pushed Harry more firmly into the wall.

The blond nipped and then sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth as he gazed hoodedly into the Gryffindor's emerald eyes and slowly thrust his pelvis against Harry's.

" _Aaaaahhhhhhh_ ," Harry moaned deeply, squeezing his eyes shut as the blond started to trail kisses along his jaw to his neck and back again.

It was fucking hot - _pure passion_ \- something Harry had never experienced before.

"Hmm, I'd wager you're enjoying my immense kissing skills," Malfoy breathed hotly against the shell of the brunettes ear. "Or at least your cock is," he growled, thrusting against Harry's erection, again and again.

In response, Harry moaned incoherently.

 _Fuck_. If Malfoy kept this up, he'd come in his bloody trousers.

The blond captured Harry's lips again, the kiss turning more desperate - if that was at all possible. It was all hot panting breaths, mingled in with Harry's moans of pure unadulterated pleasure.

"Malfoy..." Harry groaned, pulling away. "Malfoy. Stop... _Stop_ ," he panted breathlessly, his voice and body shaking with the effort not to come.

"Why? What's wrong Potter?" Malfoy asked innocently. "Don't tell me you've had enough already?"

The blond pressed his forehead against Harry's, staring straight into his wide emerald eyes as he continued to thrust his cock against the brunettes.

The immense pleasure that Harry was feeling was indescribable and he knew that the tight coil of nerves that had rapidly been building low in his stomach were reaching their peak.

He pushed at Malfoy's hips feebly in an attempt to make him stop.

"Potter, you look positively panic stricken," the blond commented huskily, thrusting a little faster. "I wonder why?" he mused aloud, smirking.

"Malfoy, _please_ stop..." Harry choked out, gritting his teeth together.

" _No_ ," the blond growled, menacingly. "We're not finished yet."

Harry whined, as the mind blowing sensations coursing through his body intensified tenfold.

He couldn't hold on any longer. It was _impossible_.

" _Malfoy_ ," he half growled, half groaned.

The blond bit his bottom lip, his eyes darkening with unveiled lust, and leaned in capturing Harry's lips again.

He ground his hips against the brunettes, creating a delicious unrelenting friction that just about drove Harry into complete and utter madness.

" _Oh fuck!_ " Harry cried out, throwing his head back against the wall.

The knot of pleasure low in his pelvis suddenly exploded and he moaned brokenly into the blonds neck as his legs shook and his cock pulsed.

After several moments, Harry slumped back, panting breathlessly. "Fucking hell," he breathed.

"Fucking hell indeed," Malfoy smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Sticky," Harry responded with a grimace.

The blond grinned smugly. "And what are your thoughts on my kissing skills now?"

"I think you cheated," he grumbled.

"Are you complaining?" Malfoy raised a brow.

"Well... No -"

"Good," the blond interrupted, pushing away from Harry and glancing at the clock on the wall.

Detention was almost over and McGonagall would be back any minute now.

"But I don't feel wholly satisfied," the brunette confessed, sending a discrete cleaning spell down his trousers.

Malfoy snorted. "I find that hard to believe," he glanced pointedly at Harry's crotch.

"I don't mean that. What I mean is... _you_ didn't... _you know_ ," he gazed at the blonds rather large bulge and it was obvious that Malfoy still had a raging hard on.

"Come?" the blond offered bluntly.

"Well... yes."

"What are you trying to say Potter?" Malfoy eyed him speculatively.

"What I'm trying to say is... I think that maybe we... Actually, I think that we _definitely -_ like a hundred and ten percent definitely _-_ need to do this again, _"_ Harry finished matter-of-factly.

Malfoy's face was expressionless. "What about Cho?"

"Cho?" Harry frowned. "Cho who?"

The blond couldn't help it, he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it. Big hugs.


End file.
